


El Az

by daynettedaniela



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Pequeño omegaverse
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:55:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22138165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daynettedaniela/pseuds/daynettedaniela
Relationships: Jane Foster/Heimdall, Jane Foster/Loki
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	El Az

—Quédate.

Jane se congelo,el pantalón vaquero a medio subir en su trasero. No esperaba que ,bajo ninguna circunstancias,Loki le pidiera aquella con su sensual voz ronca por el sueño. Era el ex novio de su mejor amiga,demonios,eso no tendría que haber sucedido en primera instancia. Ella era una persona que tenía en claro los códigos de amistad y enrredarte con el ex de tu amiga estaba entre los tres primeros "NO". Ella intento deliberadamente ignorarlo y evadió su pregunta.

—¿Donde esta mi camisa?—no lo miro,decidió esconderse detrás de una cortina de cabello mientras seguía buscando en el suelo—

—Quédate.—gruño él está vez,sonaba molesto y prácticamente Jane podía escuchar su ceño fruncido—

—No,no puedo quedarme.

Sintió el ruido de las sábanas entonces y maldijo antes de sentir que una mano se apoderaba de su mejilla y la hacia ponerse en pie con brusquedad. Ella no quiso mirarlo, ni siquiera cuando él intento bajar a su altura y entrometerse en el punto lejano que ella observaba.

—Quédate,Jane, quédate.—insistio antes de intentar tomar un beso de su boca sin éxito,ella torció su rostro lejos de su agarre—

—No,Loki, obtuviste lo que querías, ahora déjame en paz.

—¿Crees que esto es un estúpido juego de "Soy increíblemente atractivo y nadie puede resistirse a mi"? No fue por lo que Darcy y yo terminamos.—él seguía molesto,la siguió mientras ella continuaba buscando su camisa—

—Thor me lo dijo todo, también me dijo que ibas a hacer esto,no soy tonta,Loki,puedo aparentarlo para pasar el rato,pero no lo soy. Me dijo porque te acercaste a Darcy en primer lugar,si vas a pelear con tu hermano,no quiero estar en medio de eso,esa fue la razón por la que terminamos. Fue tu culpa.

Jane finalmente encontro la camisa debajo de la almohada donde Loki tenía su cabeza apoyada pocos minutos antes. La tomo y se la puso mientras miraba a Loki,cuya mandíbula estaba apretada en rabia.

—Ve,ve y dile a tu hermano que te acostaste con su ex beta,dile que le ganaste,dile que eres mejor que él en la cama,dicelo. Es toda la munición que necesitabas. Esto siempre fue un juego para ti, finalmente caí en tus redes,pero no puedo quedarme ahí enredada.—afirmo mientras abrochaba cada botón—

—La victoria es que regreses a mi,querida Jane,que permanezcas aquí,y te des cuenta de que no todo es como Thor lo dice,querida.—murmuro mientras detenía su mano en el último botón—

—Tienes fama de mentiroso,Loki,mientes muy bien.—él respiro contra su cuello y su mejilla, inhalando su aroma antes de reír por su comentario—

—Incluso el dios de las mentiras dice la verdad a veces,cariño.

—Pero nadie le cree,no seré la excepcion en este caso.

Engancho el último botón y abandono la habitación. Loki estaba frustrado, ninguna omega se le resistía,que infamia que una beta lo hiciera, él era un alfa, él dominaba. Pero pronto sonrio sabiendo que seguramente la noche había sido fructífera,estaba seguro de que albergaría en su vientre a su cachorro, aunque seguramente sería Omega o en el peor de los casos beta. Jane no entendía cuanto él la quería,mil omegas y alfas podrían pasar bajo sus narices,podía sentir su instinto activarse y querer ser el alfa de cualquiera de aquellos,pero su corazón pertenecía a Jane,aún cuando sus estratagemas dijeran lo contrario.

Espero por dos semanas antes de enterarse por su madre. Se indigno de saber que su alfa madre la había ayudado a encontrar una pareja, pensando que aquello que llevaba en su vientre era de Thor. Un alfa algo viejo y solitario,amigo de Thor había accedido a tomar aquella buena acción. Loki puso su escritorio de cabeza de un movimiento luego que Frigga se fue de su oficina, solamente había ido para informarle que debía ir al compromiso oficial de Jane y Heimdall. Loki y Heimdall eran enemigos naturales,no se soportaban y no había manera de esconderlo. Quedaría humillado al llevar una beta como su pareja,pero bien sabía que poco le importaba,debía ser una satisfacción saber que humillaria a Loki de cierta manera, aunque Frigga aseguraba que simplemente le hacía un favor a Thor.

Loki permaneció en una pared durante la ceremonia,clavando sus ojos en la beta que ansío para él y cuyo orgullo digno de una alfa le negó. Ella parecía feliz junto aquel alfa moreno,pero Loki no entendió porque. Quizás fuera la manera suave en que la trataba, quizás la manera cordial y jocosa en la que le hablaba o fuera tal vez la dulce manera en que la hacia balancearse en la pista de baile improvisada. Ninguno de los dos hermanos la había tratado así,ninguno de los dos la había escuchado reír tanto y tan honestamente como lo hacía en los brazos de aquel alfa que Loki detestaba. Y en silencio en la terraza, cuando nadie lo veía, y se amargaba con una copa de vino tinto,dejo que una lágrima solitaria cayera al mármol de la lujosa mansión.


End file.
